


awooga

by BuggyBex



Category: aughushughghdfgdhgfgfugdufhg
Genre: AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUG, Gay, M/M, You're gay, bruh, fucking gayasss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuggyBex/pseuds/BuggyBex
Summary: :)
Relationships: aidan/joseph, your mom/me
Kudos: 1





	awooga

aidean and joseph are exist  
they see  
yes  
they kiss  
gayassese  
they are gay  
fuckin gay  
imagine being gay like these two  
wtf  
aidean suddenly die/?!!?!?  
holy shit?!?!  
how??!  
did jsoeph kil/??  
no waitmmmm,,,  
aiden aite too much of joseph's shit!!! he shit striaght in his mouth!! like he was toilet!! ohg my otgfodo!!!!!! wtf//f/??  
joseph cry nad aidan is alive!!! reseurrecttion!!! they ksis again and eveyrone else dies because ew gay everyone is homophobic we dont like homosexuals here no no no! no siree. suddenly your mom ascends from the heavens. "oh my gofd your mom god/???!?//" aidan a=exlaims  
"no" joseph cries "your mom GAY"  
aidan dies from being burned tooo hard and joseph straight up eats him like he's at a 5 star restuarant and aidans the main course. is this fvore/////????  
"no"  
who tf say that? joseph cries. crying little piss ababy. reughgeughhg baby cant stop crying. tf is up with that nullbshit  
"your mom"  
joseph dies too he got burnd too  
then I come downa nd now I'm Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin doin your mom doin doin your mom  
You know we straight with doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin doin your mom doin doin your mom  
You know we straight with doin your mom  
I'm doin your mom. Yes yours!  
I first saw her in the Wal-Mart pickin out your drawers.  
Big Dolly Parton hair like an 80s prom queen  
But her ass was lookin good all up in those mom-jeans.  
I approached her in the checkout line, and said yo baby wassup?  
She had two gallons of milk, and I was starin at her jugs.  
Five minutes later she agreed to get with me  
So we went and rocked the minivan like Giggity. Giggity. Giggity.  
I was ridin your mom like she was Mario Kart.  
I gave her a lift back to her crib cause her car wouldn't start.  
She invited me in the house, and we started makin out again.  
How many times I tap that ass? OVER 9000!  
Yeah. She called me Pledge cause I knocked the dust off it.  
She later made me a sandwich and she cut the crust off it.  
Cause she knows how I like it, and that I'm a little young  
To be in the bed, butt-naked doin your mom.  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin doin your mom doin doin your mom  
You know we straight with doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin doin your mom doin doin your mom  
You know we straight with doin your mom  
I like your mamas big butt, and I cannot lie.  
You other brothers can't deny that she's fly.  
We make sexy time, yes and every night I tap that.  
She saw me butt-naked, now she thinks I'm half black.  
But your moms the best, the super M.I.L.F.  
Cause she loves to toss the salad even though she ain't a chef  
And I blame it on the al-al-al-cohol  
But If I were you, I wouldn't kiss your mom on the mouth at all.  
She likes the Donkey-Punch. She likes the Dirty Sanchez.  
Sometimes she even likes to fool around in your bed.  
She likes rough sex with handcuffs and I'll be honest  
She likes me to Chris Brown her when she acts like Rihanna.  
She's so therapeutic. When I need to cure my restlessness  
I br-br-br-br-br-br-br-br motorboat your moms breastestess.  
I didn't wanna tell you, but I had to write this song  
Cause I'm in your house every night doin your mo-om.  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin doin your mom doin doin your mom  
You know we straight with doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin doin your mom doin doin your mom  
You know we straight with doin your mom  
I'm havin sex with your mother  
That makes me better than you.  
I'm havin sex with your mother  
That makes me better than you.  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin doin your mom doin doin your mom  
You know we straight with doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin your mom doin doin your mom  
Doin doin your mom doin doin your mom  
You know we straight with doin your mom  
your mom and i kiss and thats the story of how I met your mother thank youi for coming to my ted talk


End file.
